40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection
"40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection" is the official title of an auction held by Christie's, New York. Held from 5– , a vast number of items ranging from minor background props to detailed models of the various [[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]] starships, all taken from 40 years of Star Trek production, were auctioned as "Sale 1778". Star Trek: Deep Space Nine star Avery Brooks visited the auction while filming an interview nearby. He described it as bringing back "great feelings of nostalgia". Catalogue Available for this sale was a two-volume catalogue containing detailed photographs of the individual items as well as notes and behind-the-scenes comments, prepared by Mike and Denise Okuda, long standing members of Star Trek's production staff. Errors With 1000 lots, there were bound to be a couple mistakes, here are some of the most obvious: * Lot 581, titled "BEVERLY'S MERRY MAN COSTUME", was incorrectly identified as the costume Gates McFadden wore as one of the Merry Men in "QPid". It was actually the silk dress she wore in a dinner scene with Jean-Luc Picard at the end of "Attached". The catalogue picture even included one of the Merry Man hats. * Lot 589, originally titled "DIANNA'S GODDESS OF EMPATHY DRESS", was incorectly identified as the dress worn by Marina Sirtis as the "Goddess of Empathy" in the Barclay-created holo-fantasy of "Hollow Pursuits". It was actually worn in "Ménage à Troi". After a letter from an eagle-eyed fan, the on-line catalogue was corrected, and the lot was retitled "DEANNA TROI'S LAVENDER DRESS". International tour For several months before the auction, an exhibit made up of items from the collection traveled the US and Europe. * 19 May - 21 May: Fulda, Germany @ FedCon * 20 July - 23 July: San Diego, CA, USA @ Comic-Con * 3 August - 8 August: London, UK @ Christie's South Kensington * 17 August - 20 August: Las Vegas, NV, USA @ The 5th Annual Official Star Trek Convention * 19 August - 24 August: Uncasville, CT, USA @ Mohegan Sun Hotel * 8 September - 10 September: Seatttle, WA, USA @ The Science Fiction Museum and Hall of Fame * 12 September - 16 September: Los Angeles, CA, USA @ Christie's Los Angeles * 29 September - 4 October: New York, NY, USA @ Christie's Auction Results * The auction was estimated to bring in between $1,215,600 and $1,818,350 USD. The total sale was $7,107,040 USD including the buyer's premium and rounded to the nearest dollar. * The buyer's premium was 20% of the hammer price on each lot up to and including $200,000 plus 12% of any amount in excess of $200,000. The total premium amount was $1,157,840. * The average lot estimate was $1,517; the average high bid was $5,955; the average lot price was $7,114. * 1,000 lots were offered; 999 lots were sold; 1 lot (Lot 521) was not sold (the offer was withdrawn and there was no bidding). * 35 of the lots (3.50%) sold below the lowest estimate. * 60 of the lots (6.01%) sold between the low and high estimates. * 904 of the lots (90.49%) sold above the highest estimate. ** 372 of the lots (37.24%) sold at between two and five times the highest estimate. ** 207 of the lots (20.72%) sold at between five and ten times the highest estimate. ** 125 of the lots (12.51%) sold at more than ten times the highest estimate. * On the date of the sale, exchange rates were approximately as follows: $1 = £0.53, SFr 1.25, ¥117.56, €0.79 Highest priced lots Ranked by gavel price, in ascending order. Lot 712: 'STARSHIP ENTERPRISE-D '→ Estimate: $25,000 - $35,000; Highest bid: $500,000; Price: $576,000 Lot 983: 'KLINGON BIRD-OF-PREY '→ Estimate: $8,000 - $12,000; Highest bid: $260,000; Price: $307,200 Lot 1000: 'ENTERPRISE-A MODEL AND POWER SUPPLY '→ Estimate: $15,000 - $25,000; Highest bid: $240,000; Price: $284,800 Lot 978: 'DR. MCCOY'S SPACE SUIT FROM "THE THOLIAN WEB" '→ Estimate: $6,000 - $8,000; Highest bid: $120,000; Price: $144,000 Lot 998: 'USS LAKOTA MODEL '→ Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $110,000; Price: $132,000 Lot 493: 'DEEP SPACE NINE MODEL '→ Estimate: $8,000 - $12,000; Highest bid: $110,000; Price: $132,000 Lot 357: 'STARSHIP VOYAGER MINIATURE MODEL AND POWER SUPPLY '→ Estimate: $10,000 - $15,000; Highest bid: $110,000; Price: $132,000 Lot 107: 'STARSHIP ENTERPRISE-E MODEL '→ Estimate: $8,000 - $12,000; Highest bid: $110,000; Price: $132,000 Lot 497: 'STARSHIP DEFIANT MODEL '→ Estimate: $6,000 - $8,000; Highest bid: $85,000; Price: $102,000 Lot 996: 'KLINGON BATTLE CRUISER MODEL AND POWER SUPPLY '→ Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $85,000; Price: $102,000 Lowest priced lots Ranked by gavel price, in descending order. Lot 18: 'ENTERPRISE-E TABLE ' Estimate: $200 - $300; Highest bid: $400; Price: $480 Lot 310: 'TALAXIAN HEAD APPLIANCE ' Estimate: $400 - $600; Highest bid: $400; Price: $480 Lot 932: 'PHASE II HOSPITAL SMOCK PROTOTYPE ' Estimate: $300 - $500; Highest bid: $450; Price: $540 Lot 935: 'PHASE II HOSPITAL SMOCK PROTOTYPE ' Estimate: $300 - $500; Highest bid: $500; Price: $600 Lot 19: 'ENTERPRISE-E CREDENZA TABLE ' Estimate: $200 - $300; Highest bid: $500; Price: $600 Lot 261: 'STARSHIP DEFIANT INSIGNIA BADGES ' Estimate: $300 - $500; Highest bid: $550; Price: $660 Lot 260: 'STARFLEET SECURITY DIVISION EMBROIDERED PATCHES ' Estimate: $500 - $700; Highest bid: $600; Price: $720 Lot 266: 'STAR TREK: VOYAGER CALL SHEETS ' Estimate: $100 - $150; Highest bid: $600; Price: $720 Lot 168: 'ARCHER'S CHILDHOOD ASTRONOMY BOOK ' Estimate: $200 - $300; Highest bid: $600; Price: $720 Lot 931: 'UNASSEMBLED THE ORIGINAL SERIES-STYLE WOMAN'S COMMAND MINIDRESS ' Estimate: $500 - $700; Highest bid: $600; Price: $720 Most underestimated lots Ranked by gavel price divided by high estimate, in descending order. Lot 105: 'BORG CUBE MODEL ' Estimate: $1,000 - $1,500; Highest bid: $80,000; Price: $96,000 Lot 174: 'VULCAN KIR'SHARA ARTIFACT ' Estimate: $100 - $150; Highest bid: $6,000; Price: $7,200 Lot 778: 'KLINGON JUDGE'S GAVEL ' Estimate: $300 - $500; Highest bid: $20,000; Price: $24,000 Lot 537: 'PICARD'S RESSIKAN FLUTE '→ Estimate: $800 - $1,200; Highest bid: $40,000; Price: $48,000 Lot 119: 'PYRAMID-SHAPED NATURAL WOOD DRESSER ' Estimate: $100 - $150; Highest bid: $4,800; Price: $5,760 Lot 172: 'SURAK'S KATRIC ARK ' Estimate: $100 - $150; Highest bid: $4,800; Price: $5,760 Lot 775: 'U.S.S. ENTERPRISE BLANKETS ' Estimate: $100 - $150; Highest bid: $4,800; Price: $5,760 Lot 753: 'ENTERPRISE-A SHIP'S WHEEL ' Estimate: $200 - $300; Highest bid: $9,500; Price: $11,400 Lot 393: 'BAJORAN ORB ARK ' Estimate: $100 - $150; Highest bid: $4,500; Price: $5,400 Lot 382: 'INFIRMARY SIGNS ' Estimate: $200 - $300; Highest bid: $7,500; Price: $9,000 Most overestimated lots Ranked by gavel price divided by low estimate, in ascending order. Lot 971: 'THE ORIGINAL SERIES-STYLE WOMAN'S UNIFORM DRESS ' Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $1,000; Price: $1,200 Lot 886: 'SULU'S STARFLEET JUMPSUIT ' Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $1,100; Price: $1,320 Lot 659: 'BEVERLY CRUSHER'S FUTURE STARFLEET JUMPSUIT ' Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $1,400; Price: $1,680 Lot 863: 'SCOTTY'S CLASS-A STARFLEET UNIFORM ' Estimate: $5,000 - $7,000; Highest bid: $2,400; Price: $2,880 Lot 950: 'UHURA'S PHASE II UNIFORM DRESS ' Estimate: $2,000 - $3,000; Highest bid: $1,000; Price: $1,200 Lot 957: 'MEN'S PILOT STARFLEET UNIFORM SHIRT ' Estimate: $2,000 - $3,000; Highest bid: $1,000; Price: $1,200 Lot 883: 'SULU'S CLASS-B UNIFORM SHIRT ' Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $1,600; Price: $1,920 Lot 884: 'SULU'S CLASS-C JACKET AND PANTS ' Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $1,600; Price: $1,920 Lot 855: 'CAPTAIN KIRK'S CIVILIAN SUIT ' Estimate: $5,000 - $7,000; Highest bid: $2,800; Price: $3,360 Lot 887: 'SULU'S STARFLEET JUMPSUIT ' Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $1,700; Price: $2,040 Most accurately estimated lots Ranked by absolute distance of gaval price from the median estimate, in ascending order. Ties are ranked by lot number. Lot 116: 'ENTERPRISE DINING ROOM CHAIRS ' Estimate: $800 - $1,200; Highest bid: $1,000; Price: $1,200 Lot 219: 'ENTERPRISE BRIDGE COLLECTION ' Estimate: $4,000 - $6,000; Highest bid: $5,000; Price: $6,000 Lot 229: 'CAPTAIN ARCHER COLLECTION ' Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $4,000; Price: $4,800 Lot 254: 'U.S.S. DEFIANT STARFLEET UNIFORMS ' Estimate: $1,500 - $2,500; Highest bid: $2,000; Price: $2,400 Lot 260: 'STARFLEET SECURITY DIVISION EMBROIDERED PATCHES ' Estimate: $500 - $700; Highest bid: $600; Price: $720 Lot 309: 'KLINGON FOREHEADS ' Estimate: $600 - $800; Highest bid: $700; Price: $840 Lot 648: 'SAREK'S JACKET AND PANTS ' Estimate: $800 - $1,200; Highest bid: $1,000; Price: $1,200 Lot 670: 'GEORDI LA FORGE'S THIRD SEASON-STYLE STARFLEET UNIFORM ' Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $4,000; Price: $4,800 Lot 707: 'ENTERPRISE-D ENLARGED WARP NACELLE MODEL ' Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $4,000; Price: $4,800 Lot 828: 'ILIA'S CLASS-B UNIFORM SHIRT ' Estimate: $1,500 - $2,500; Highest bid: $2,000; Price: $2,400 Lot 841: 'PERSIS KHAMBATTA'S CLASS-A UNIFORM SHIRT ' Estimate: $1,500 - $2,500; Highest bid: $2,000; Price: $2,400 Lot 867: 'UHURA'S STARFLEET UNIFORM ' Estimate: $1,500 - $2,500; Highest bid: $2,000; Price: $2,400 Lot 931: 'UNASSEMBLED THE ORIGINAL SERIES-STYLE WOMAN'S COMMAND MINIDRESS ' Estimate: $500 - $700; Highest bid: $600; Price: $720 Lot 982: 'TWO SCIENTIST'S UNIFORMS FROM "WHAT ARE LITTLE GIRLS MADE OF?" ' Estimate: $6,000 - $8,000; Highest bid: $7,000; Price: $8,400 Lot 82: 'DATA'S STARFLEET JUMPSUIT ' Estimate: $2,000 - $3,000; Highest bid: $2,400; Price: $2,880 Lot 84: 'GEORDI'S STARFLEET UNIFORM JUMPSUIT ' Estimate: $2,000 - $3,000; Highest bid: $2,600; Price: $3,120 Lot 479: 'DAX'S STARFLEET JUMPSUIT ' Estimate: $1,500 - $2,500; Highest bid: $1,900; Price: $2,280 Lot 490: 'MIRADORN SHIP MODEL ' Estimate: $3,000 - $5,000; Highest bid: $3,800; Price: $4,560 Lot 663: 'DEANNA TROI'S STARFLEET DRESS UNIFORM ' Estimate: $2,000 - $3,000; Highest bid: $2,400; Price: $2,880 Lot 665: 'DEANNA TROI'S STARFLEET JUMPSUIT ' Estimate: $2,000 - $3,000; Highest bid: $2,400; Price: $2,880 Noteworthy items The sale prices for the following lots are the hammer prices and do not include the buyer's premium (see above). Lot 107: STARSHIP ENTERPRISE-E MODEL : The principal visual effects model of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]], sold on October 5, 2006 for $110,000. Lot 357: STARSHIP VOYAGER MINIATURE MODEL AND POWER SUPPLY : The principal visual effects model of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager (NCC-74656)]], sold on October 6, 2006 for $110,000. Lot 493: DEEP SPACE NINE MODEL : The principal visual effects model of space station Deep Space 9, sold on October 6, 2006 for $110,000. Lot 497: STARSHIP DEFIANT MODEL : The principal visual effects model of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant (NX-74205)]], sold on October 6, 2006 for $85,000. Lot 535: DATA'S HOLOGRAM OF TASHA YAR : A 3x5 inch (7.62x12.5 cm) clear acrylic container with a grey-painted plastic base. Used as a holographic projector that produced a hologram of Tasha Yar. Seen in "The Measure of a Man" and "The Most Toys". Sold for $3,800. Lot 537: PICARD'S RESSIKAN FLUTE : Featured in TNG: "The Inner Light" and later in the episodes "A Fistful of Datas" and "Lessons", this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard's Ressikan flute. This lot was originally estimated at only $300, but after being featured in an article as an example of one of the surprisingly low-priced items in the auction the estimate was later increased to $800 - $1,200. The importance of this item to fans finally proved to be grossly underestimated, as the prop sold on October 6, 2006 for a staggering $40,000. Lot 553: SARTAARAN HEAD AND CHEST : This lot offers a clear view of an alien species (identified as Satarran in the script) that was introduced in TNG: "Conundrum". A member of this species, disguised as Starfleet commander Keiran MacDuff, tried to commandeer the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] to fight in a war between his species and the Lysians. Sold on October 6, 2006 for $1,100. Lot 694: STARSHIP ENTERPRISE-C : The principal visual effects model of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)]] as featured in TNG: "[[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's Enterprise]]", extensively refurbished and rebuilt to serve as a variety of other ships in Star Trek: The Next Generation and currently labeled as the [[USS Yamaguchi|USS Yamaguchi (NCC-26510)]]. Sold on October 7, 2006 for $40,000. Lot 712: STARSHIP ENTERPRISE-D : The principal visual effects model of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), sold on October 7, 2006 for $500,000, by far the highest hammer price for any item in the auction. Lot 770: ORIGINAL SERIES-STYLE BRIDGE SET : A replica of approximately half of the bridge of the original starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], made for the bridge set of the ''Constitution''-class [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]] featured in ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly", sold on October 7, 2006 for $38,000. (Just before the hammer was struck, one member of the audience at the auction called out that the selling price was too low, to which the auctioneer responded "Then bid!". No further bids were made, however, and the lot sold for $38,000). Lot 978: DR. MCCOY'S SPACE SUIT FROM "THE THOLIAN WEB" : The environmental suit worn by DeForest Kelley as Dr. Leonard McCoy in TOS: "The Tholian Web", sold on October 7, 2006 for $120,000. Lot 980: T'PAU'S COSTUME FROM "AMOK TIME" : T'Pau's outfit from TOS: "Amok Time", sold on October 7, 2006 for $45,000. Lot 983: KLINGON BIRD-OF-PREY : Filming miniature of a Klingon Bird-of-Prey, designed for Star Trek III: The Search for Spock and subsequently used in later movies and episodes, sold on October 7, 2006 for $260,000. Lot 985: USS RELIANT MODEL : Filming miniature of the [[USS Reliant|USS Reliant (NCC-1864)]], made and used as the USS Reliant in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, saucer currently labeled [[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga (NCC-31911)]], roll bar labeled [[USS Brattain|USS Brattain (NCC-21166)]]. Sold on October 7, 2006 for $50,000. Lot 988: REGULA ONE SPACE STATION MODEL : Filming miniature originally used as the orbital office complex in Star Trek: The Motion Picture, later modified to serve as the Regula I research station in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, then further refurbished as Starbase 375 in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Sold on October 7, 2006 for $42,000. Lot 989: SPACEDOCK MODEL : Filming miniature originally used as Earth Spacedock in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock through Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, later resued to represent Starbase 74 in TNG: "11001001", Starbase 133 in TNG: "Remember Me", Lya Station Alpha in TNG: "Ensign Ro", and Starbase 84 in TNG: "Phantasms". Sold on October 7, 2006 for $65,000. Lot 993: DAMAGED ENTERPRISE MODEL : Filming miniature of a highly damaged refit starship USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), used for the self-destruct and entry of the Enterprise into the atmosphere of the Genesis Planet in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, sold on October 7, 2006 for $40,000. Lot 996: KLINGON BATTLE CRUISER MODEL AND POWER SUPPLY : Filming miniature of a ''K't'inga''-class Klingon battle cruiser made for Star Trek: The Motion Picture and later modified for use in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, sold on October 7, 2006 for $85,000. Lot 998: USS LAKOTA MODEL : Filming miniature of an ''Excelsior''-class starship, originally used as the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)]] in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock through Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country and later relabed and reused as a number of different ships in Star Trek: The Next Generation, subsequently modified to represent the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]] in Star Trek Generations, currently labeled as the [[USS Lakota|USS Lakota (NCC-42768)]]. Sold on October 7, 2006 for $110,000. Lot 999: SMALL STARSHIP ENTERPRISE MINIATURE MODEL : Smaller filming miniature of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)]], made from a modified plastic hobby kit and sporting painted battle damage scars from combat scenes, used for visual effects work in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, and Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Sold on October 7, 2006 for $42,000. Lot 1000: ENTERPRISE-A MODEL AND POWER SUPPLY : The principal visual effects model of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A), originally made as the refit USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) for the first three Star Trek films and then modified for use as the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home through Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Sold on October 7, 2006 for $240,000. External links *The auction on Christie's website * *TV Guide feature Category:Star Trek